


Bundesvision Brigade II

by LjubavJeSvuda



Category: Bundesvision Song Contest RPF, Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF
Genre: BuViSoCo, Bundesvision, Bundesvision Song Contest, Gen, bsc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/LjubavJeSvuda
Summary: The Bundesvision Brigade are back again...





	1. Chapter 1

Magical creatures have always been a big part of Germany... magic is everywhere. There are many witches and wizards who can use all sorts of magic across the country...  
North-Rhine Westphalia is home to many dragons...  
And many of the magical creatures moved to Berlin...  
But long ago... a song contest was started in Germany... the Bundesvision Song Contest. It caught the attention of the magical creatures of the forest, who could use magic to create and summon monsters...  
Once upon a time, the leader of the magical creatures, King Flutterby, had tried to enter the contest.... but had been rejected. Ever since that day, Flutterby had sought revenge on the Bundesvision Song Contest. And Flutterby set up a group called 'United Against Bundesvision,' to shut down the contest once and for all. However, the Bundesvision fought back... setting up their own group which beat Flutterby and his magical monsters. The Bundesvision Brigade. Their story is soon to begin again...


	2. Chapter 2

Tim Bendzko was in his apartment, Bundesvision trophy close by him. Suddenly, while Tim was looking out of the window, Flutterby swooped in, stealing the trophy. Tim turned around and the Bundesvision trophy was suddenly gone.  
"Huh?" Tim said, confused, "Where'd by trophy go?"  
Later that day, Peter Fox's house was also visited by Flutterby, and Flutterby clearly wanted to steal his trophy as well. But Peter was there and saw Flutterby trying to get in.  
"Hey!" Peter yelled, "This is my trophy! Get your own!"  
"Grrr..." Flutterby said as he flew away.  
Even later, at Juli's house, the band Juli were practising some new songs. Of course, the trophy was not far away from them. Suddenly, Flutterby teleported into the house.  
"Hey!" Eva yelled, "Get out of here!"  
"Hmmph... you will all see my power soon enough..." Flutterby said as left the building, "You just wait until the Bundesvision Song Contest comes around..."  
And then Flutterby was gone.  
"Flutterby?" Marcel said, "This cannot be!"  
"But Flutterby got defeated by the Bundesvision Brigade!" Andreas added.  
"Yeah," Eva said, "Uh oh, this is really bad news... we better go and tell everyone that Flutterby is back..."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Juli told Stefan Raab what had happened, and Stefan called a huge meeting of all Bundesvision entrants, past and present, to come and discuss Flutterby's return.  
"And that's what happened!" Eva said, finishing her story.  
"It's awful," Simon said, "Fultterby is back and up to his old tricks once again!"  
"Hmmm... yes..." Stefan said, "This is all very strange... Flutterby going around trying to steal people's trophies... it must all be part of his wicked campaign against Bundesvision... It must mean that Flutterby's group, 'United Against Bundesvision' is back. As a precaution I've gotten everyone to give their Bundestrophies to me and I'm moved them here for safe keeping. Well... except for Tim's, because Flutterby stole yours."  
"Awww...." Tim said.  
"Not to worry Tim," Stefan said, "We'll either find it or we'll get you a new one. Now, as for what Flutterby said to Juli... these threats against the Bundesvision have gone on for long enough! We must not allow this fairy-elf to use his magical powers against us and our contest! That was the very basis that Bundesvision Brigade was first found upon!"  
Suddenly, Der Graf ran into the room, holding his trophy. He placed the trophy with the pile of other trophies on the floor.  
"Oh, hello there Stefan!" said der Graf.  
"Hello der Graf!" Stefan replied.  
"I brought my trophy, just like you wanted..."  
"Excellent!" Stefan said.  
"Hopefully this way Flutterby won't get any of the trophies..." Der Graf said, "Ah, well, good luck to everyone in the Bundesvision! Cheerio!"  
"Brilliant!" Stefan said, "Now we finally have all of the Bundestrophies!"  
"Except for my one..." Tim said.  
"Well, yes," Stefan said, "That is a shame, but hopefully we'll get it back!"  
"Hey, Peter," Jonas from Juli said, "Don't you have two trophies?"  
"What?" Peter Fox asked, "No, the rest of Seeed have got the other trophy. I've only got the one I won by myself."  
"See," Eva said, "And that's another thing Stefan. You only get one trophy, even if a band wins with many people. You should change it so there's trophies for everyone!"  
Stefan sighed.  
"There won't be trophies for anyone if we don't stop Flutterby!" Stefan said, "We must be on our guard as tomorrow is the big day... the day of the Bundesvision Song Contest..."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day...  
The big day was finally here. The day of the Bundesvision Song Contest. Stefan and Johanna were hosting the contest.  
"Hello everyone and welcome to the Bundesvision Song Contest 2012!" Stefan said.  
"Yes," Johanna said, "We've got a great show planned for tonight! And don't worry, we've taken many precautions to ensure that Flutterby does not turn up and try to ruin everything!"  
"So," Stefan said, "Don't worry about anything like that and just sit back and enjoy the show!"  
A little while later...  
All the songs had been performed. Xavas, the duo made up of Xavier Naidoo and Kool Savas, had been crowned the winners of Bundesvision. Xavas were handed the trophy. The show had gone really well. Even better, Flutterby hadn't showed up.  
"Wow," Stefan said, "That went brilliantly! You have crowned your winner and Flutterby didn't even turn up! Congratulations to the winning state this year, Baden-Wurttemberg!"  
"Yeaaaah," Xavier said, smiling, "We won! We're the best!"  
"All other states are jealous!" Savas added.  
"A ha ha ha ha..." Stefan laughed, "Now then, let's go check in the green room and see what the losers are getting up to... A-ha!"  
But suddenly, the arena shook and a flash of light filled the room. Flutterby had teleported into the arena and was now standing on the stage. This was what no one had wanted.  
"Ahahahahahahaha!" Flutterby laughed, "I am back to finish what I started one year ago..."  
Flutterby shot an attack at Stefan and Xavas, sending them flying to the floor. Flutterby laughed again.  
"Ahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahahaha!"  
Flutterby turned to the audience.  
"And now," Flutterby said, "To the green room!"  
Flutterby warped into the green room. The other Bundesvision participants were there. They all turned to look at Flutterby.  
"Ahahahahahaha! Finally, it's time for my revenge!" Flutterby yelled as he shot a blue ice beam everywhere. When it ended, the Bundesvision entrants were all encased in crystals.  
"Great," Flutterby said, "Now these crystals are all mine! Teleport!"  
Flutterby teleported himself and the crystals out of the room. The green room was now empty. The Bundesvision entrants had been kidnapped by Flutterby and sealed into crystals!  
Stefan, Xavas and Johanna got up off the floor. Stefan's contest had gone badly, after everything had gone so well at the beginning.  
"Nooooo!" Stefan yelled, "I can't believe this! My contest has been ruined again by that stupid fairy!"  
"So?" Xavier asked, "It'll be just like last year! Only this time we'll find the crystals and save the Bundesvision, instead of Tim!"  
"Uh..." Savas said, "We will?"  
"Yeah," Xavier said, "Of course we will!"  
"You will?" Stefan said, "That's great!"  
"What?" Xavas said, confused, "We don't even know where any of the crystals are, Flutterby just teleported away with them."  
At that moment, Tim Bendzko stepped out from the audience.  
"If it's anything like last year," Tim said, "Flutterby will be trying to scatter them all over Germany as we speak. It's what he tried to do last year, but we caught him in the act before he could hide all of them."  
"Then there's no time to waste!" Xavier said.  
"We'll start looking around Germany for the crystals," Stefan said, "And see if anyone's seen them... It'll only be a matter of time before we find them!"  
"For the Bundesvision Brigade!" Xavier said.  
And so the quest has been taken up to save the Bundesvision Song Contest...  
Stefan, Xavier, Savas and Tim. Together they would do it.  
News reports the next day showed the many people had saw crystals falling from the sky... in many different states... the most reports came from Bremen... the place where Flutterby had dropped the first crystal...   
"We hear news reports that some crystals fell from the sky recently into the state of Bremen! We think they have landed in Bremen Tower! These could be the Bundesvision Crystals!" a television in the corner was showing the news.  
"Looks like Bremen's our first stop..." Stefan said.


	5. Bremen

"Oh, hello there!" Flo Mega said as the four of them walked into Bremen, "It's a real shame that Flutterby came back to the Bundesvision..."  
"Yeah. Hey, have you seen any blue crystals?" Xavier asked, "We're looking for them."  
"Yes I have," Flo said, "I saw a crystal fall from the sky recently! I think it landed near Bremen Tower! But we can't check, as to get to the tower you must first go through Bremen Forest! And it's crawling with monsters!"  
"Ok, thanks," Xavier said.  
"Looks like we're heading to the forest then," Stefan said.  
"Hey!" said a random kid, "I saw you on the TV! Then a fairy showed up and used his powers to put the people in crystals!"  
"Y-yeah," Stefan said, "Yeah he did."  
"Alright," Xavier said, looking at a sign, "The forest is this way!"  
The four of them walked through Bremen forest. Although some monsters were around, they didn't bother them. Eventually they got to Bremen Tower. They walked inside. There were statues of King Flutterby and many monsters and magical creatures all around. Eventually they came across a giant robot monster sitting in a throne.  
"So, you must be the owner of this place," Stefan said.  
"Hahaha, yes, greetings," said the robot, "And welcome to Bremen Tower! Most people don't come around these parts..."  
Kool Savas got straight to the point.  
"We're looking for the magical blue crystals!" he said, "Have you seen any?"  
"Yes," the robot replied, "The Bundescrystals of Bremen landed here, but they are all mine now..."  
"Don't you remember last year?" Tim said, "We got our crystals back and we'll do it again!"  
"So," Xavier added, "How about you give those crystals over to us peacefully?"  
"How about no?" the robot grinned.  
"What?" Stefan said, "This is ridiculous! They all belong to us in the first place!"  
"Stop this nonsense!" the robot said, "Those crystals are mine!"  
The battle begins. Magical attacks flew everywhere. It was a hard battle, but eventually the Bundesvision Brigade came out victorious.  
"Arrgh..." said the robot, "No! How could I lose?!"  
"Yeah!" Xavier said, "Now you've gotta hand over the crystals to us!"  
"Very well..." said the robot, "But getting the rest of the crystals shall not be so easy... King Flutterby shall prevail, and reign supreme!"  
The robot took them downstairs to a room with five crystals in it. These were the crystals of the Bremen Bundesvision entrants, Schné. They walked over to the crystals.  
"Well," the robot said, "This is it. Here are the crystals that landed here."  
"A-ha!" Stefan said, "The Bremen Bundescrystals! Excellent! That's one state down and fifteen to go!"  
"Hmm..." Xavier said, "Why won't the crystals open though?"  
"Dunno," Tim said, "They opened fine by themselves last time..."  
"Open sesame!" said Savas. Nothing happened.  
"..."  
"I don't really care," said the robot, "Just take them away and go! Arrgh... King Flutterby will be furious! I was supposed to be guarding these crystals for him! Oh well, you'll never get the next set of crystals.... They're locked away deep in Hamburg Castle and no one has ever gotten into that room before! Ahahahahahaha!"  
"So... they're in Hamburg then?" Stefan said.  
"Wait... oops!" said the robot, "Forget I said that! Go away! Isn't it enough that you took my crystals?"  
They walked back to the city.  
"So," said Flo Mega, "I heard you got the Bremen crystals! Great job!"  
Other people were there to congratulate them as well. But they couldn't stop for long. The next place on the list was Hamburg.


	6. Hamburg

"There are rumours that a crystal has fell into Hamburg castle! But due to Flutterby's monsters being there no one can go inside to check!"  
Another news report. Just like the last. Rumours were spreading that Flutterby's friends had brought crystals into Hamburg castle. So they headed to Hamburg.  
When they got to Hamburg, Thees Uhlmann was waiting for them.  
"Hello guys!" Thees said, "I see Flutterby's plot has brought you to Hamburg! The castle used to be a good place to visit... But now Flutterby is using it to store some of the blue crystals! You guys gotta go get King Boris back for us and save the Bundesvision!"  
König Boris from Fettes Brot was Hamburg's Bundesvision entrant. He had been trapped inside a crystal with all the others.  
"We're on it!" Xavier said.  
The four of them then headed into the castle. They went through a maze and when they got to the end, they found a blue dragon sitting on a giant throne. Other dragons were flying around as well.  
"It's the same here too huh..." Stefan said.  
"Hmmm?" said the dragon, "What are you doing in my castle?"  
"We're here for your Bundescrystal!" Tim said.  
"And don't think of lying to us," Xavier said, "We know you have it! The robot in Bremen told us!"  
"Arrgh!" said the dragon, "Damn robot! I assume you beat him in battle..."  
"Yeah," Savas said, "And now we're going to do the same to you!"  
"That's not likely!" said the dragon, "Prepare to lose!"  
Another battle. Again. The dragon flew around the room, trying to dodge attacks but failing at it. Soon, the dragon fell down to the ground.  
"Arrgh! No!" said the dragon, "I can't believe this! Fine, you win! No more!"  
The dragon took to a grassy area where the crystal was sitting. Boris's crystal.  
"Well, that's it," the dragon said, "There's your crystal."  
"Great!" Xavier said, "The Hamburg Bundescrystal!"  
"Now take it and get out!" the dragon said, "Get out this instant!"  
The four of them stepped outside.  
"Oh hey guys!" Thees said, looking at them carrying the crystal, "So you got the crystal! This is brilliant news!"  
"Thanks," Stefan said. But they couldn't stop. Not when there were fourteen other crystals they needed to collect. They walked over to a TV, and on it they were already talking about another crystal.  
"The forest of Schleswig-Holstein is the location of the next crystal... we wish the Bundesvision Brigade all the best."  
So that was where they needed to go next. Schleswig-Holstein.


End file.
